The present invention relates to a developer storage container, a developing device and an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a developer storage container is detachably mounted to a developing unit, and supplies a developer (i.e., a toner) to the developing unit.
A sealing member such as a urethane sponge is adhered to a portion around a developer receiving opening formed on the developing unit. In a state where the developer storage container is mounted to the developing unit, the sealing member seals between the developer storage container and the developing unit. The sealing member prevents leakage of the developer through between the developer storing container and the developing unit (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-93737).
Recently, there is a demand for enhancement in sealing performance.